parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2)
Cast: *Shrek - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Shrek (Human) - Nod (Epic) *Donkey - Sonic the Hedgehog *Donkey (White Stallion) - Marty (Madagascar) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Mary Katherine (Epic) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Puss in Boots - Diego (Ice Age) *King Harold - Woody (Toy Story) *King Harold (Frog) - Frankie (Meet the Robinsons) *Queen Lillian - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Prince Charming - Hans (Frozen) *Fairy Godmother - Cruella de Vil (LA) (101 Dalmatians) *Dragon - Hulk *Big Bad Wolf - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Three Blind Mice - Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish (Chicken Little) *Three Little Pigs - Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Gingy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Pinocchio - Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Magic Mirror - Mario (Super Mario Bros Super Show TV) *Dwarves - Themselves (Disney Version) *Little Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Hansel and Gretel - Themselves (Simsala Grimm Version) *Peter Pan - Herself (Disney Version) *Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney Version) *Tom Thumb - Cornelius *Thumbelina - Herself (1994 version) *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Captain Hook - Himself (Disney Version) *The Two Stepsisters - Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) *Dronkey's - Sonic's Children *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - GoGo (Big Hero 6) *Mongo - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) Scenes: *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Accidentally in Love") *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 2 - Return from Honeymoon/Invitation *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 3 - Arrival at Far Far Away ("Funky Town") *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 4 - A Big Surprise/Mickey Mouse Meet Woody *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 5 - Terrible Dinner *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 6 - Minnie Mouse Meet Cruella De Vil/"Whether Your Parents Like it or Not, I Am a Mouse!" *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 7 - Diego and Cruella DeVil Travel to Friar Fat Boy *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 8 - Diego Makes a Deal to Tigermund *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 9 - Mickey Mouse Reads Minnie Mouse's Diary ("I Need Some Sleep")/"I Was Reading a Scary Book" *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 10 - Fight with Tigermund at the Old Oak *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 11 - Minnie Mouse Looks for Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 12 - Potion Factory *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 13 - Mickey Mouse Meets Cruella DeVil at the Potion Factory *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 14 - The Potion Factory Escape ("Ever Fallen in Love") *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 15 - Mickey Mouse's Potion Taste Test/Transformation *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 16 - Mickey Mouse Turns Human/Annoying Talking Animals *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 17 - "Changes"/Nod Meet Cruella De Vil *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 18 - "People Ain't No Good"/"Is That What He Wants?" *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 19 - The Far Far Away Hollywood Red Carpet/Knights *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 20 - The Right to Remain Silent *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 21 - "Holdin' Out for a Hero"/Cruella Devil's Defeat *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 22 - All is Revealed/"Livin' La Vida Loca" *Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Shrek 2 (2004) Gallery: Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Shrek Character main Nod.png|Nod as Shrek (Human) Sonic running.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Donkey Marty (Madagascar).jpg|Marty as Donkey (White Stallion) Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine as Princess Fiona (Human) Cool-minnie-mouse-pictures.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego as Puss In Boots Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as King Harold BoPeep3.jpg|Bo Peep as Queen Lillian Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Prince Charming De-vil-glenn-close-as-cruella-de-vil-32505070-500-336.jpg|Cruella Devil (LA) as Fairy Godmother AoU Hulk 01.png|Hulk as Dragon JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png|James P. Sullivan as Big Bad Wolf ChickenLittle-0.png|Chicken Little, Abby Mallard(chickenlittle).jpg|Abby, RuntMV5BMTMwMjE5MjMzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTQ0Mjg3. V1. SX485 SY266 -1-.jpg|Runt Fish 839438-M.jpg|and Fish as Three Blind Mice Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael, Pedro and Nico as The Three Little Pigs Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Gingy Jay Jay the Jet Plane.jpg|Jay Jay the Jet Plane as Pinocchio Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Magic Mirror Dwarfs.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs as Themselves (Disney Version) NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Little Mermaid Hansel and Gretel.jpg|Hansel and Gretel (Simsala Grimm Version) Tinker_Bell.jpg|Tinkerbell as Herself (Disney Version) Peter_pan_disney_2013.png|Peter Pan as Himself (Disney Version) ThZ2THHXF2.jpg|Cornelius as Himself Th5W8TGQKA.jpg|Thumbelina as Herself 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Aurora as Sleeping Beauty Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg|Captain Hook as Himself (Disney Version) Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Drizella Tremaine.jpg|and Drizella Tremaine as The Two Stepsisters Gogo.png|Gogo Tomago as Doris The Ugly Stepsister Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Mongo Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Amzy Yzma